


Fist fights are so cool!

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, what if
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Kirk estivesse em Vulcano e visse Spock brigando com os bullys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist fights are so cool!

-Ei, você! Muito legal os socos que você deu naquele cara! –um garoto disse animado, postando-se a sua frente. Spock levou alguns segundos para identificar a língua que ele usava, traduzindo-a e franzindo o cenho.

-Legal?- ele disse na mesma língua estrangeira.

-Sim! Sabe, eu já ouvi na escola falarem da força vulcana, mas,cara, não imaginava que podia ser tão legal! Você arrebentou eles!- Kirk sorria empolgado, erguendo os punhos em imitações de socos. 

Spock levou mais alguns segundos para determinar que ele não falava o idioma padrão, mas sim uma forma coloquial de uma variação regional. Mesmo tendo 98% de certeza que traduzira com perfeição, ainda estava confuso com o que era dito.

-Você não é vulcano. Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Bem...é, sou humano...- Kirk coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar e fazendo bico. –E...Eu posso ter despistado os idiotas que a mãe deixou responsável por mim, aí fui procurar algo interessante e achei isso aqui. E foi muito legal! A última coisa que eu esperava ver em Vulcano era um briga de verdade, com as punhos, sabe? Demais! 

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha. Confuso novamente com o motivo de tanta empolgação, talvez fosse algo da espécie, iria pesquisar e perguntar a sua mãe depois. 

-Esse prédio tem segurança de nível máximo...

-Mesmo? Podia ser mais divertido então, foi tão facinho entrar... mas admito que fiquei meio perdido depois que te segui até aqui, pode me dizer onde fica a saída mais próxima?

Spock usou de todo seu controle para não mostrar a surpresa que admitiu sentir, colocando seu foco em explicar as direções solicitadas.

-Obrigado! Eu vou indo... -ele começou a andar e depois deu meia volta, dizendo –Quase esqueci! Meu nome é Jim. –ele estendeu uma mão em cumprimento.

-Sou Spock. – ele disse de volta, ignorando a mão e fazendo a saudação vulcana.

-O que é isso?-o loiro apontou para a mão de Spock.

-É como os vulcanos se cumprimentam.

-Oh! Assim?- ele usou uma mão para colocar a outra do mesmo jeito.

-Sim. –ele respondeu, abaixando a sua e terminando a saudação.

-Sua vez.- ele estendeu a mão de novo.

-Minha vez?

-É... bem, esse é o cumprimento humano. Eu fiz o vulcano, nada mais justo do que você fazer o humano.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando a lógica do outro. Novamente surpresa o preencheu ao não encontrar falhas. Um pouco incerto, estendeu a mão que, no entanto, estava firme e decidida, sem tremer.

Kirk sorriu vitorioso, tomando a mão na sua e apertando de leve. Spock sentiu uma sensação gostosa de calor e um leve tom esverdeado tomou suas bochechas. Antes que pudesse processar direito o que acontecia e as reações que estava tendo, o loiro o soltou, afastando-se.

-Até mais, Spock! Preciso ir! 

Spock continuou olhando até o garoto desaparecer, sentou-se em seguida, decidindo que analisaria o que acabara de acontecer depois, agora precisava estar preparado para a chegada de seu pai e da sua desaprovação.

Ele deixou um canto de seus lábios se erguer minimamente antes de abaixar a cabeça, esperando.

The end.


End file.
